mysporeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Compsognathus
Compsognathus are a small dinosaur species. Out of all the dinosaurs that has been created so far, they are the smallest species and the smallest carnivore. They are based off the real world species of the same name and they have the same hunting behavior of the Compsognathuses seen in the movie, [http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lost_World:_Jurassic_Park_(film) The Lost World: Jurassic Park]. Appearance Compsognathus resembles a small dinosaur with a short, crocodilian-like snout, eyes that many species have with slitted pupils and they are lightist green in color, hands that are the same that Morikame and Simmataw have with small sharp claws and 5 fingers, feet with 4 toes that have 3 pointing foward and one backwards. They have a S shaped neck, a typical trait of theropods, that is somewhat thick suggesting is might be musclar, their arms and legs are musclar looking too. Their mid-section is slightly pudgy and their body ends with a mid-lenght tail. They are mainly a light green in color with a pattern resembling scales and a dark green pattern of some pattern. Biology and Behavior Compsognathuses mainly eat insects and other small animals, however they may attack larger animals that are around the size of a sentient being or small dinosaur species. They do so by using a clever method for their small size, the alpha comfronts the prey first as the rest of the pack attempt to surround the prey while the victim is interacting or ignoring the alpha then the others will spring their attack, usually overwhelming the victim. This is the same method as the Comsognathuses used in the movie, The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Despite their small size, they are dangerous. They sometimes can be seen feeding from carcasses of larger dinosaurs and other creatures. Comsognathuses usually stay in forests so they are not attacked by bigger predators and that the plants can provide them cover if they are stalking prey. They also may scavenge from larger dinosaur carcasses if they opprotunity is there. During the breeding season, the alpha usually breeds with pack members that are the opposite gender but are not relatives to the alpha. The members will then lay their eggs in about 6 weeks and they take 3 weeks to hatch. When they are about a year old, the packs' offspring will leave to claim territory of their own. Compsognathuses reach adulthood when they are 15 years old and they can live about 60 to 70 years, but not all make it to this age. Name Origin Their name means the same that the real world species they are based off of. Their name means "elegant jaw". In adventures Compsognathus hasn't appeared in the Sporerassic Park series but they have appeared in Sadorah's Quest. 'Appearances' 'Sporerassic Park Series' Sporerassic Park: Jurassic 'Misc. Adventures' Sadorah's Quest (first appearance) Gallery Credit to those whose artwork in this gallery. (Pics with external links only, those are the people who did the artwork and full credit goes to them) File:Compsonathus_Rear_View.png|Rear view of a Compsognathus File:Compy_scavenging_Paracresto.png|A group of Compsognathus scavenging from a dead Paracrestosaurus, as seen in Sadorah's Quest. File:Dinosaurs_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4nuc1y.png|Artwork of a adult and baby Megaspinosauruses, a Paracrestosaurus, 3 Shiraptors and 3 Compsognathuses by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Dinosaurs_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4objcp.png|Artwork of a group of 5 Compsognathuses by koshechkazlatovlaska Category:Creatures who belong to a unknown family Category:Carnivorious Species Category:Dinosaurian Species Category:Sporerassic Park Dinosaur Species Category:Non-flying Species Category:Non-poisonous Species Category:Theropods Category:Forest Species Category:Codenamed Species